


N is for Net; Satyavati

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [14]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Nothing can be more fascinating than a net, and nobody understands this better than Satyavati.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 3





	N is for Net; Satyavati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Even as a child, Satyavati is fascinated by nets.

She often gazes in quiet admiration at all the colourful nets her father has in his possession, and wishes a day will come when whatever she desires lands up in her net.

As she grows into a fine-looking adolescent, she starts learning about other types of nets… particularly the net of beauty, which is powerful enough to trap even a sage like Parashara… and the net of marriage, from which nobody seems immune.

And now that she is a lovely young woman, she stares in wonder at her would-be stepson who effortlessly evades the net of marriage… all for the sake of his father’s happiness.

As years pass, and Satyavati loses not just her husband but both her sons, she decides to call her firstborn to ensure the continuity of her husband’s lineage. She is sure he would not refuse… she has ample experience about the net of beauty, and she knows how charming her daughters-in-law are.

At the dusk of her life, when the world comes crashing down on her with the news of her grandson’s untimely death, Satyavati thinks she can take no more… but all of a sudden, realisation dawns that life and death, you and me are all a part of this giant net called Maya.


End file.
